


Coffee kisses

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harley is a good Boyfriend, Harley worries, M/M, Mai loves to interrupt them (Don't let them know though), Maybe - Freeform, Not much plot, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter drinks way too much coffee, Peter needs to sleep, Short One Shot, Tell me if I need to add any tags, might put another chapter of this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: "You look like you just woke up from the dead." A voice called from the doorway."I feel like it." Peter replied tiredly.(Part of a series but can be read as a oneshot)





	Coffee kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> I don't really have a set date for when this takes place but I guess it's somewhere after(?) Mother's Day at Stark Tower.
> 
> P.S I am super tired so I might edit this later.

Peter grabbed the largest mug and filled it with to the brim with coffee. He poured some more water into the coffee machine, pressed start and hopped up onto the counter. He held up his mug of coffee to his face, his eyes sliding shut as he breathed in the life giving aroma.

"You look like you just woke up from the dead." A voice called from the doorway.

"I feel like it." Peter replied tiredly.

He took three large gulps of the burning liquid before finally opening his eyes.

Harley had moved from the doorway and was now standing in front of him, a look of amused concern on his face.

"This is why you shouldn't stay awake six nights in a row." Harley commented as he looked over his obviously exhausted boyfriend.

Peter hummed "Maybe but I really need to get this project done. I promised dad I'd have it ready to test by this Sunday."

"And Tony would understand you taking a few hours break to actually sleep." Harley gave him a pointed look.

Peter pouted "Like you haven't done similar before?" He retorted.

Harley stepped closer "I actually know when to sleep. Even if it may just be twenty minutes every few hours. How long have you slept this week?" 

Peter shrugged "I don't know?"

"Friday? How long has Peter slept this week?"

"Mr.Parker has slept two hours and sixteen minutes since last Saturday." Friday answered him.

"Two hours? How have you made it through any of your lectures?" Harley asked bewildered.

"Lots and lots of coffee." Peter replied "And Steve's amazing smoothies." He added.

Harley shook his head "Darlin' you're gonna end up crashing. And it won't be pretty."

Peter sighed "Maybe but I won't for at least another day." He shrugged.

Harley narrowed his eyes and before Peter could stop him he was standing in between his legs with his hands on Peter cheeks.

"Sweet heart." He started "This isn't healthy."

"It's just for another day! I promise love, I'll be _fine_." Peter replied defiantly. He knew he should probably get some sleep like Harley said but he had _promised_ his dad it’d be ready to test. He had been working on this project for _months_ and honestly? He couldn’t wait for it to be finished.

Harley quirked a brow and Peter suddenly pulled back with a wince "The hell Harley! That hurt!" He glanced down at the mark on his arm that was slowly getting redder. His boyfriend had actually pinched him. The jerk.

"If you aren't even aware enough to have noticed before I pinched you then you really need sleep." Harley retorted with narrowed eyes.

Peter huffed before gulping the last of his coffee and setting the mug on the counter next to him "I'll be fine. I'm aware _enough_. I'm just a little tired."

Harley gave him that 'You are such a hypocrite' look. 

Peter huffed again "Okay, how about this? I'll take a small nap during lunch?"

"How long of a nap?" Harley asked suspiciously.

"I don't know? Ten minutes?" Peter replied with a shrug.

Harley reached up and gently swiped his thumb under one of Peter's eyes “You're gonna need more then ten minutes to get rid of these bags under your eyes."

"Later."

"Darlin'." Harley breathed, his eyes full of honest concern.

Peter felt his stomach clinch in guilt "M'sorry Harley. I just _really_ want this done."

"I know. But you can't make sure everything goes the right way if you can barely keep your eyes open to watch it, yeah?"

He was right of course. Despite the fact that Peter has consumed at least twenty-six gallons of coffee in six days, which would definitely have made a normal human sick, he could barely keep his eyes open. 

"I just need to finish up a few things then it'll be done." He protested weakly. 

"It's Friday. Take a day to sleep. Please?" Harley insisted.

He thought about just ignoring Harley and finishing the project anyway but Harley was right. Being tired and barley able to keep track of what's going on wouldn't help him at all. If anything it would hold him back as he would have to go over everything again once he got some sleep and was able to actually focus.

"Ugh. Fine. But at least let me take a shower first?" He finally relented.

Harley snorted but nodded "Yeah, course." He pulled Peter down a bit to kiss him "Thank you." He breathed against Peter's lips.

Peter quirked a soft smile back at him and tilted his head a bit to kiss him again when Mai walked into the room.

"Mama? Papa?" Mai looked between them curiously "Can I have some juice?" She asked innocently.

Harley snorted while Peter groaned, pressing his face onto Harley's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful....But hey, Mai's back! -ish anyway. I promise you'll get more of her in the next story~


End file.
